The present invention relates to a laser scanner for rotatably irradiating a pulsed distance measuring light and for acquiring three-dimensional point cloud data.
Of laser surveying instruments which emit a laser beam, receive a reflected light from an object to be measured, and performs a distance measurement, there is a TOF (Time of Flight) type surveying instrument which emits a pulsed light as a distance measuring light, obtains a reciprocating time of the pulsed light, and measures a distance.
In such a surveying instrument, a measurement range is scanned while continuously emitting the pulsed light. Further, by performing a distance measurement and an angle measurement for each pulsed light, three-dimensional point cloud data can be acquired.
Further, in order to guarantee a reliability of a measurement and a stability of the measurement, measurement conditions, for instance, a quality of the pulsed light required according to a distance to be measured needs to be satisfied. Further, the quality for each pulsed light requires to be stable.
Conventionally, a laser light source has been selected so that a pulse quality meeting a condition where a surveying instrument is used can be obtained. Further, a light emitting condition of the laser light source is set so that the pulsed light having a pulse width, a pulse repetition frequency and a pulse peak output has been emitted.
For this reason, in a case where measurements with different measurement conditions are performed, for instance, in a long distance measurement and a short distance measurement, since the same light emitting condition of the laser light source is not compatible with both the long distance measurement and the short distance measurement, a surveying instrument for a long distance and a surveying instrument for a short distance must be prepared, and facility costs increase. Further, in the long distance measurement and the short distance measurement, there is a need to prepare different surveying instruments, or the like, and hence a workability is poor.